The field of this disclosure relates generally to fluid conduits and, more particularly, to fluid conduits for fuel in a gas turbine engine.
Many known gas turbine engines include a combustor segment, and fuel is delivered to the combustor segment via a network of conduits to facilitate the combustion process. Because the fuel conduits are situated near the combustion zone of the engine, the fuel can be exposed to increased temperatures within the conduits.
In at least some known gas turbine engines, the flow rate of fuel to the combustor segment differs from one mode of engine operation (e.g., take-off operation) to another mode of engine operation (e.g., cruise operation). However, when the engine is operating in a mode at which the flow rate is lower, the fuel may be exposed to increased temperatures for a longer amount of time. It would be useful, therefore, to better insulate the fuel from increased temperatures associated with engine operation.